You Can Bank on Batman
You Can Bank on Batman is the first level of hero mode of Chapter 1: The Riddler's Revenge in LEGO Batman: The Videogame. It is unlocked from the beginning of the game. Video Guides *Story Mode *Collectibles Story Mode Guide Batman and Robin head to the streets of Gotham to stop Clayface and The Riddler from robbing the Gotham Bank! From the start of the level, defeat the goons in front of you and then head to the white circle on the floor nearby. From here, you can use Batman (or Robin) to grapple up with their Grapple Hook and reach the higher ledge. Head right and cross the tightrope. Continue right and you'll see the Gotham Theatre on the opposite ledge from you. (If you accidentally fall down from here, you can use the grapple point on the left ledge.) Whilst on the ledge, a goon will be shooting you from the opposite ledge - use the Batarang to defeat him. Build the LEGO pieces on the floor to create a tightrope and then use Batman to cross it and obtain his Demolition Suit. (This suit allows you to place Bat Bombs on the ground, which can be used to blow up silver objects.) After obtaining the suit, drop down to the street and head right (past the theater) to find a silver cement truck. Use a Bat Bomb to blow it up and access the rest of this area. At the far-right side of the area, you'll find a semi-truck with some silver containers on it. Use a Bat Bomb to blow them up and continue into the next room. In the next room, defeat the goons that come at you, then continue along the sidewalk on the upper path. (The lower path has toxic waste - avoid it!) In the large square-shaped section, you'll notice some glowing trees and benches - destroy all of them to reveal some LEGO pieces. Build them into a Robin Suit Swapper, and use Robin to obtain his Technology Suit. (This suit allows you to control objects via technology panels.) From the Suit Swapper, head north to find a green technology panel on the wall. Interact with it to gain control of a small car. Use the car to enter the small yellow-and-green hatch to your right, and press the three switches on the back wall to open the red doors allowing Batman and Robin to enter the building. (Press the "Change Character" button to change back to Robin.) After finishing the car puzzle, enter the building and defeat the goons that appear. Continue right and destroy the LEGO wall to gain access to the bank, where Clayface is waiting. BOSS: Clayface (6 Hearts) Upon entering the bank, Clayface will come and attack you. Punch him twice, and he;ll retreat to the vault, locking it behind him and pulling out a silver safe. From the other side of the vault fence, use a Bat Bomb to destroy the silver safe, causing Clayface to head to the other side of the vault and pull out another silver safe. Use another Bat Bomb to blow it up and create a hole in the vault fence. Clayface will now retreat to the top of the large central safe. Use the Batarang to hit the three switches behind Clayface, triggering the security system, and thus completing the level. Collectibles Guide To obtain all the collectibles, you need a toxic-resistant character, a mind-control character, a super-strength character, the Demolition Suit, the Sonic Suit, and the Attract Suit. Minikits 1. The first Minikit is behind a gate to the left of the level's starting point. To open the gate, head down the northern alleyway and activate the switch to open the small alcove nearby. Build the LEGO pieces behind it into a grapple point, then use the Grapple Hook to reach the higher ledge, where another switch can be found. Activate that one to open the gate and obtain the Minikit. 2. The second Minikit is on a high balcony to the left of the level's starting position. To reach it, head down the northern alleyway and activate the switch to open the small alcove nearby. Build the LEGO pieces behind it into a grapple point, then use the Grapple Hook to reach the higher ledge. From here, continue scaling up the ledge by climbing the ladders to reach this Minikit. 3. Next to the level's first grapple point, you'll notice a glass window. Use the Sonic Suit to shatter the glass and obtain the Minikit behind it. 4. Instead of using the first grapple point, head right to find a large pool of toxic waste. Use a toxic-resistant character to walk on the waste and rebuild the vehicles here. Move them out of the way (by driving them) to find a hidden mind-control panel. Use a mind-control character to activate the panel, allowing you to access the Minikit behind the closed doors. 5. On the street in front of the Gotham Theatre is a dumpster with a manhole cover under it. Use a super-strength character to move the dumpster, then use the Demolition Suit to destroy the silver manhole cover and collect the Minikit underneath. 6. After destroying the silver cement truck, enter the alleyway behind it and use a super-strength character to move the two containers, revealing a grapple point. Use it, then cross the tightrope on the upper ledge to find two silver windows. Use the Demolition Suit to blow up the one on the left and access the Minikit behind it. 7. In the second room of the level, you'll notice a large wall cover on the upper path. Use a super-strength character to remove the cover and enter the hole to reach a secret balcony, where the Minikit is waiting. 8. Next to the technology panel is a glass wall. Use the Sonic Suit to shatter the wall and reveal an Attract Canister. Use the Attract Suit to find 25 LEGO pieces (scattered across the entire level) and place them into the Canister to reveal the Minikit. 9. Inside the building (before the boss battle), there are two red cars. Take one of them to the lower path at the start of the area (where the toxic waste is) and drive over the waste to find a mind-control panel. Activate it (with a mind-control character) to open the nearby door, where a switch is located. Activate that to open the right-most garage door, where the red car needs to be placed. Place the car in the garage to open the center garage. Use a toxic-resistant character to return to the other red car in the building above and drive that one into the center garage, opening the left-most garage, where the Minikit is located. 10. Throughout the level, there are five telephone booths. Destroy all five to obtain the Minikit. The telephone booth locations are: *to the left of the level's starting point *next to the silver cement truck (near Gotham Theatre) *at the end of the first room (to the right of the semi-truck) *at the start of the second room (on the upper path) *to the right of the bank vault (during the Clayface battle) Red Brick *''Fast Grapple:'' In the vault safe, use the Demolition Suit to destroy the LEGO panels on the upper-left wall to reveal this Red Brick. Hostage *Behind to the level's first grapple point, destroy the red window and defeat the goon holding the Hostage to rescue him. Return to... *Level Select (LEGO Batman) *Game Select (Xbox 360) *Console Select Category:Xbox 360 Category:LEGO Batman: The Videogame